1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyance control system and a conveyance control method in which omission of conveyance control wiring, so-called wiring saving, is realized, and optimal control of a conveyance unit is realized.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional conveyance control system moves loads at appropriate speed and changes a direction by a branch operation to perform movement in which a collision with other loads is prevented and a regular interval is kept, and performs a classification conveyance or transfer to a predetermined place while accelerating or decelerating from a predetermined speed.
As such a conveyance control system, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses that sensors are installed in a plurality of conveyer units, and sensor inputs are perceived to perform optimal control for a load status.
Also, Patent Document 2 discloses that a stopper which moves as a load is conveyed is used, a sensor which detects movement of a load and a range finder which measures a movement distance of a load from a standby position are provided, and the stopper is positioned at a centering position by using a control means which computes a load width and a movement amount of up to a stopper centering position for positioning a center of a load at a center position based on the measured movement distance.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-292141    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-047705